Walking With You
by December Prodigy
Summary: This is my first fic so please read my first chapter.Voltaire is trying to kill Kai and Kai has to leave town will Ray and the others go with him.story is better than my summary which absolutely sucks. KaiRay MaxTyson pairings be prepared for randomness i
1. The chapter that has no name!

Hi I'm December Prodigy this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review tell me what you really think. Sorry if my first couple of chapters are boring but it's necessary I have to explain so it makes sense.

**And a big thank you to KiraraCutie who has helped metons with gettingmy story on the net & my friend Kelly who has been absolutely useless but has listened to my story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters except one that you will meet later.

# means authors note.

- means what someone is thinking, eg. -Kai is hot!- is something I might be thinking.

* * *

**Walking With You**

Kai was lying in bed asleep, while Ray sat beside him waiting for the Russian to wake up. Kai had been asleep for four days straight, I suppose you wouldn't really call that asleep but unconscious. Ray had not left his side at all on the first & second day, on the third day Max & Tyson had dragged Ray into townto go shopping they thought this might cheer the neko-jin up

Max seeing that Ray did not look any happier after thier first hour of shopping (they had gone in all Rays favourite shops) suggested that they go & buy Kai a new outfit, seeing as his old one was in shreds.

"Hey guys I think I found it!"cried Max happily after half an hour of aimlessly trying to find the right shop.And sure enough that was it alright, they entered the shop to see shelves & shelves of clothes most of which were almost the same as Kai's but in different shades & colours.

Thier mouths hung open in shock as they realised how hard thiersimple task had become with just one step through that door.

Ray was eager to show Kai the new clothes they had bought him and wanted to be there when he woke up, which meant sleeping at the hospital.

On the fourth day Max & Tyson came & visited Kai (Tyson had planned a party for when Kai came homenot because Kai would wantone but so Tyson could eat even more food than normal!)

Max was beggining to get very worried about Kai. Usually people had woken up after 1 or 2 days (except Tala who had shown signs of life eg. breathing & crying). As Kai lay there perfectly still, Maxs eyes began to fill with tears - Why won't he just wake up ! -As tears began to fall from the youngest bladebreakers eyes Tyson & Ray tried to comfort him.

"Aaaaahh Maxie don't cry he'll be ok." Tyson reassured.

"yeah, he just wiped himself out in thatbattle against Brooklyn." Rayput in.

"B,but it does'nt look like h,he's even breathing! Cried Max.

"Max come here."Tysonsaid softly as he pulled Max into a gentle hug."He'll be fineMax, I promise!"

Max pulled away to look up at Tyson."You promise!" Max said in a slightly babyish voice which he often does when hecries.

"I promise Maxie."And hugged him again.

Ray watched this scene and wondered, he knew that they were close but could there possibly be anything more to it than just friendship?

Max & Tyson stayed most of the day but left at 7:00 pm to go check on party progress.

Kai slyly opened one eye, to see Max & Tyson getting ready to leave and heard Tyson say

"I hope Kai wakes up soon dude, we know you miss him Ray." Kai quickly closed his one eye as the others turned to look at him before Max & Tyson left, leaving Kai & Ray all alone.

As soon as he knew Max & Tyson he opened both eyes and whispered

"Hi Ray I heard you missed me."

Ray looked up barely daring to believe his ears and saw Kai carefully sitting up in bed and pulling off the breathing mask.

"Kai your awake!" exclaimed a relieved Ray.

"Ya' think!" Kai repliedsarcastically but not in a horrible way.

"Err' sorry. How do you feel Kai?"

"Sore, tired, hungry, and live a scotsman!"

"Err' scotsman!" Ray asked bemused.

" The gown!" Kai said absolutely normally #'cos I can't think of a better way to say it!#

"Oh ...ok."Ray paused for a moment to think."Well as soon as you're alowd to you can wear the clothes we bought for you. They're the same as the ones you had before...I think." Ray added as Kai looked terrified at the prospect of wearing anything that Max& Tyson had picked out for him.

"Oh, thats good, ...thanks Ray. Kai said sincerly.

"No problem,you can check that they're the right shade if you want, we almost got coal black instead of pitch bla'...

Kai silenced him with and said.

"No, we can do that later, theres something else we need to do now."

* * *

End of chapter! 

Thankyou for reading my story sorry it was a bit boring but this is my first fic! I hope you didn't find it boring, but i couldn't help it. My next chapter should be up soon!Sorry that i changed the storyline a bit but i hadn't seen the last 2 episodes when I wrote this chapter and could'nt change the storyline then, so i left it as it was.


	2. Inheritance Laws and Citizenship

**Hey** people soz it took so long to update butwith xmas & my b-day on the 30th of December it was puton hold for a while, I'm also sorry that my first chapter had mistakes in it like missing spaces, spelling, and missing wordsbut i was excited about my first fan fic.

**A big thank you** to my four reviewers **Kirara Cutie, Hilariberri Star, Crystal-light-27, & Animelover6000. thankyou for your reviews they are deeply appreciated, especially (i can't spell) hilariberri star whoswallowed her pride to read my first chapter! Thank you all !**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade and ifI didI would sell everything except Kai and Tala & maybe Ray.

**NOTE:**I made up the inheritance laws and Kai & Voltaire being half japenese half Russian so please don't sue me...Actualy anything about russia, russians, Japan or japenese is probably made up.

**

* * *

Walking With You. **

**Inheritance Laws**

Ray saw that Kai was finding it hard to sit up, so adjusted the bed so Kai could lean back. Kai relaxed onto the bed and smiled slightly at Ray, as he winced in pain (moving hurt a lot).

"Ray?" Kai asked.

"Uh huh."Came Ray's vague reply.

"Ray I need to ask you something."

"Yeah Kai, what is it?"Ray said turning tolook at him.

"I think my grandfather's after me."

"Why?"

"When I was defeated by Brooklyn and lost my place at BEGA, I was sleeping on the streets. I'd walk around during the day, and I kept hearing people talking in Russian (he's fluent in Russian so understood). Talking about my grandfather, saying that they had to kill **'the boy'**before he turned 17 on the 21st December...My birthday."

"Why would Voltaire want you dead?" asked Ray a little concerned.

"Because when I turn 17, in Russian inheritance law I inherit everything left to me in his will, even if he's still alive, & he can't change his will so i don't get anything & he can't refuse to give it to me either, & the only option left is to have me killed."

Ray looked puzzled.

"In Russia when you turn 80 you can't change your will, I know its a bit twisted but I didn't make the rules.# Yeah I know you didn't Kai becuase I did being the crazy& twisted person I am# And as soon as you turn 82 the inheritors or inheritor in mt case, inherits everything left to him or her in the will soI inherit everything in the will, becauseI'm theonly inheritor. I would have inherited it 2 years ago butI wasn't alowdbecause in Russia I was too young."

Ray stared blankly at Kai.

"Most peoplein Russia don't live past the age of 82 because of the cold, and it's a good way of getting rid of things, Russians usually have alot of stuff you see so this way they can get rid of it."

"Oh!" Ray understood (at last) . "But how come Voltaire is 84 ?"

"1) he's rich 2)he lived in Japan most of the time 3)he looked after himself better than most in Russia4) he's not actually Russian and 5) he's filthy rich!"

Ray looked shocked & confused at the same time.

"If he's not Russian, what's up with the russian inheritance law thing!"

"He's not Russian but he is a Russian citizen and has owned lots of houses over there for a long time. But in Japan he was only there for a couple of weeks at a time and kept moving."Kai said simply.

"Oh, and what about you, are you russian or not?" Ray asked a little confused.

"I'm half Russian half Japanese, and a citizen in both countrys but I live in Japan and was brought up here so I follow the Japenese inheritence laws, but still benefit from the Russian ones."

"But I thought you grew up in the Biovolt Abbey with Tala."

"Yes I did but I have lived in Japan with my grandfather longer than I have lived in Russia with Tala, and I'm currently living in Japan. "

"So let me get this straight, your grandfather, Voltaire, is trying to kill you so you don't inherit anything in his will. Right?" Ray said slowly.

"Right."

"And your grandfather is not russian but is a russian citizen, and you are half russian, half japenese and a citizen in both countries. Am I right so far?"

"Uh, huh."

"And Voltaire has to kill you before the 21st of December, which is when you turn 17. Is that everything?"

"Pretty much."

Kai turned his head slightly to the left to look at Ray. -Is Ray ready for what I'm about to do, because I hope so, I don't want to do it alone!-

Ray looked up to see Kai looking at him thinking, Ray felt his heart tingle & flutter as the bluenette continued to stare, and not his usual stare which is actually more of a death glare come to think of it. Kai was looking at him as if trying to decide something. Apparantly making up his mind Kai opened his mouth and said.

"Ray I'm not sure if your ready to hear this or not but if I don't tell you now, I probably never will, and then it will be too late. Here it goes. In a few weeks I'm leaving to escape from my grandfather."

" Oh...so ...we'll never meet again." Ray said stunned and heartbroken, as he looked down.

"That's not what I said or meant Ray!" Kai who had sat bolt upright at Rays misunderstanding, was now clutching his chest and gasping in pain.

"Ray looked up as soon as he heard Kai gasp, and could now see that Kai was in pain and finding it hard to breathe. Ray quickly got up and gently lowered Kai back onto the bed, and handed him the breathing mask. After a while Kai put down the breathing mask and continued.

"Ray, what I meant was that I had to leave for a while... justuntil I turned 17."

"Oh, so your'll come back home and stay with us, once your've turned 17, right?"

"Errr' yeah...I..."

"What,... are you not coming back or are you not staying when you do, Kai!" Ray almost shouted, he was dissapointed and angry now

"No Ray, you keep jumping to conclusions, and I hadn't finished yet...I could do that or ... you, Tyson & Max could come with me...It would seem weird without you and the guys around, plus it would be like training for the next world championships."Kai said trying to persuade him without sounding suspicious.

Ray sat in shock and thought about Kai's offer, he didn't know what to say or whether to go or not.

Kai sat and watched Ray in anticipation for Rays decision, he hoped Ray would come even if the others didn't. Kai didn't want to go alone.

* * *

**Well **I hope you enjoyed that although I know you probably didn't it was really boring, I know, but I hope I make the next chapter more interesting. The next chapter will probably and hopefully be more exciting too because the party at the dojobegins (dunno when it ends but I'm sure it's gonnastart here). 

Sorry that I repeated myself in the story but I thought it might make it clearer.Sorry if it was boring or spelled wrongor wrong in some other way.

**So** wil Ray go with Kai, will the party start, will Max and Tyson get together and when will I include my made up character?

Who knows!

The more reviews I get the quicker I will update!


	3. The Party!

**I am sooooooo sooooooooo soo sorry** (to those of you that want to carry on reading) that it took me so long to update but I had to update my website and write the third chapter (by hand) plus I'm back at school now so I had homework galore to deal with. Plus I'm teaching myself the basics of japenese, so I've been really busy. By the way I decided to do the party in two chapters otherwise this chapter would drag on forever and then your'd all get bored and not finish this chapter and miss the bit at the end so I didI in two parts! Ok! Okaaay, there we go.

**Thankyou for reviewing (in the order you reviwed in) animelover6000, dark-night-sky, Raven Adamar, hilaryberri star, skimmie and Kaeley Mel ! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it's content!

Me: "Hey that was a serious disclaimer!"

Sorah: "Yeah most people don't do that they make them **funny,** 'hint hint', but then again most people have a better imagination and sense of humour than you!"

Me: "Hey! Why are you here I didn't bring you here! In fact I haven't even written your story on paper yet!"

Sorah: " I know I just thought I'd keep you company sometimes,seeing as you seem to like sitting at the computer all by yourself like a larry!"

Me: "Seeing as you're meant to be my character, that I created, you're really mean!"

* * *

**Chapter... umm' three! The Party!**

Ray looked into Kai's eyes, and he saw no hint of sarcasm or malice, he only saw anticipation and hope. He searched deeper in the clear pools of purple that were Kai's eyes and saw something that surprised the neko-jin. Fear! Kai was afraid, so Ray knew that this was not a joke, and knew what he was going to do.

"Kai? I'm coming with you!"

-------At the Dojo.--------

"Guys, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up, to where Tyson was standing on a chair.

"Kai is coming home tomorrow so we have to make sure that this place this place is perfect when he arrives tomorrow!"

Tyson got down from the chair and stood in the corner with Max and Kenny pretending to be un-tangling some streamers. Everyone else went back to decorating the dojo and talking amoung themselves.

"Ray said that Kai, has something to ask us, when he gets back home tomorrow, and that he also needs to talk to us about something important." Whispered Tyson to Max and Kenny.

"What do ya' reckon it is?" Max asked quietly.

"I dunno, but it sounds serious doesn't it."

"Yeah, I hope it's not bad news. I hate bad news!" Kenny said in a pannicked voice.

----------Other side of the room------------

"That was quick!"

"Yeah this morning Max & Tyson said he was still unconscious!" said Michael.

"I'm surprised they're letting him out so soon after he's woken up!" Mystel said surprised _#Well duh!#_

_-----------_At the hospital-----------

"Are you sure that's everything, Kai?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean I didn't exactly bring alot with me, did I !"

"Err', good point there,Kai."

"Right Mr.Hiwatari, you are free to go!" Said the nurse.

"Max is downstairs holding the taxi." Ray said for no apparant reason.

---------Downstairs----------

"Hey Kai! How are you feeling?" Asked a very excited and anxious Max.

"I'm fine Max."

---------------At the dojo-----------------

"They should be here any minuite now!" Said Tyson to the others.

(3 seconds later)

"They're here! They're here!" Cried an over excited Rahul, jumping up and down.

"Everybody hide!" Tyson called to all the bladders, erm, excuse me. I mean bladers, in the room.

Err'... they hid,... basically!

----------Outside----------

"Right come on Kai, you gotta come see Tyson and Kenny!" called Max happily and so that it could be easily heard from inside the dojo as he merrily skipped to the door.

"Kai, are you alright walking or do you want a hand?"asked Ray concerned. Kai looked at Ray as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

"What do you think Ray? Does it look like I need help? Kai said walking past Ray before stopping and turning to look at him.

Ray smiled apologetically.

"I didn't think so!"

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Called Max from down the imaginary path thats not really there_.#Or at least I don't think there's a path outside Tyson's house. I wouldn't know I don't live there_!#

----------In The Dojo---------Again!

"Here they come!" Tyson whispered.

"3."

Kai and Ray take two steps and Max skips five.

"2." (By the way it's Tyson counting)

Kai and Ray take another two steps and Max stops at the door.

"1."

Kai and Ray jog the last 4 steps and Max just stands there.

The door opens!

**"SURPRISE!"** The bladders, I'm sorry bladers shouted at the top of thier lungs

Ray turned to look at Kai with a smile on his face and whispered so no-body but Kai could hear him

"Surprise!"Kai turned to Ray and smiled slightly. No-one but Ray noticed this as they were all getting drinks and stuff you do at the beginning of surprise parties._#Again I wouldn't know I've never been to one#_

Max ushered them inside and closed the door. Ray went and got some drinks. Which all save Max, Daichi's and Tysons were alcoholic.

"Here." Ray said giving Kai a cup."It'll help."

"With what?"Kai asked.

"With everything."

"Why, what's in it?"

"Vodka, brandy, G&T and lemon." Kai looked at him." Sounds horrible I know, but it tastes great, and works!"

"I'll try anything!" And he then downed the glass.

"Not bad!"

"See told ya'! Well I'm gonna go check on kevin I think he's up to something."

Kai went to talk to Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian (whom Kai couldn't look at cos' Ians nose broke his concentration)

------------Now while thier doing that.----------

Max was loading up on sugar and suddenly had a craving for blueberries, so went to buy some.Kenny was watching Ming Ming sing with his mouth hung open, many people believed that Kenny had wet himself, because there was a large puddle of drool around his feet. And Tyson was having a burping contest with Michael and Rick.

"Aaah, that was a rubbish burp Michael!" Exclaimed Rick.The contest had been going on for ten minuites already.

Umm'... Burp! I suppose.

"That was a good one Rick." Tyson complemented.

"Thanks."

Daichi walked past on his way to the buffet table thing, and does a bigger, longer and much better burp than the rest.

So it would look like this, Burrp!

The others just stood there gawping at him. Wondering how someone so small could be better than them.

Emily walks over from the other side of the room, stops directly in front of them gets thier attention by clearing her throat, and did a much better and louder burp than any of them had done in thier entire lives. Her burp would have looked like this had I decided to type it up,(which by the way I haven't)**BUURRRRPP!**

She then turned on her heel and went back to her seat on the other side of the room. The others just stood there and watched her as she went back to her seat. When she was back in her seat and tapping on her keyboard once again they turned to each other and said in unison,

"How did she do that!"

" I mean she's a girl !" Exclaimed Rick.

"And she's shorter than us!" Michael also exclaimed. They both turned to Tyson.

"She's a g'girl!" Tyson repeated.

-------Moving on--------

Tala was sulking in the corner drinking as much alcohol as he could get his icy little hands on. He was not in the mood for talking, so had gone to stand in the corner by himself. Garland had just retreated to Tala's corner, after escaping from Hilary who was trying to get him to dance. Tala swiftly handed him a bottle of the strongest alcohol they had. Seeing as they had both put thier pasts behind them ,Garland accepted the bottle gratefully and briefly thanked Tala. Emily then came bearing a huge crate of alcohol, and put it down on the floor at thier feet they both thanked her quietly as she turned and went back to her seat.

-----Wow they really said alot didn't they! Ok then who's next? Umm! How about Rahul and Julia _# Hee hee she has the same name as me!_#-----

Julia being the meany she is, was trying to make sure Rahul didn't drink any alcohol.

"But Juliaa !" Whined Rahul.

"No! You're too young Rahul, and besides your'd probably get drunk and start throwin' up all over the place and I'd get stuck cleaning up all the mess!"

"I won't get drunk sis, I promise!"

"Even if you don't get drunk, you're still to young! Rahul!"

"Aaaahh!" _#Aaaah as in 'Aaaahh no fair', not 'Aaaahh that's so cute' or 'Aaaahh the sheep! It's eating meeeee!' Sorah: DP runs around and around in circles like the lunatic she is! Me: Soraaah!# _Rahul whined.

"Umm, Julia I thought that you and Rahul were twins." Emily points out.

"Oh we a'...Oh!"

"And what's that you're drinking Julia, a bacardi breezer! Tut tut Julia!" Emily tutted at Julia.

"Ha sis, she's right! We are twins, and that means if you're allowed to drink alcohol, which you are currently doing, then I'm allowed to drink alcohol as well!"

"Oh crap! Fine you can drink! but no more than me!"

Emily goes and sits back in her original seat.

Rahul's _really_ dumb, I mean it wasn't until about 2 mins after Emily said that they were twins that he even realised! C'mon, talk about slow! Speaking of slow lets go check on Garyone of my favourite characters, after Spencer of course!

-------With Gary. YEY!---------

Umm' this is verrrry interesting he's eating.(sighs) Oooh lets go see what he's eating! Oh that's great!_# by the way dp is trying to be sarcastic here# _He'seating bananas, ooh ooh and oranges!...hey hang on how do oranges make the situation any better! Oh look here comes Emily with a huge bowl of bananas and oranges. Ok then shes running back to her seat not walking. I wonder why? Oh! Now I see Gary wanted to eat her! good thing Emily has glasses _# not to mention EYES_! # and I suppose its also good that Ray was there.

-------Well that was exciting. Lets go and see, Miguel and Mathilda-----------

Oooh I wonder why they're hiding in a corner, and whispering! Yes people whispering! _# Wonder why I just shouted the word whispering in my head_!# Well it's best we leave them to thier very quiet whispering...Hee hee! Miguel just said ping pong!...hey wait that makes no sense, unless of course, they play ping pong! Well maybe it _is_ best that we all just leave. Right now! Mathilda just said flibber wibber, and I think it might be contagious!

------Crusher and Monica-------

Crusher and Monica are currently having a tea party with Hilary, Mariah, Mystel and Lee (only becauseMariah made him)

"Would you like some more tea Lee?" Crusher asked in a high pitched girly voice.

"Erm' ,Oh yes please!" Lee answered in a half hearted girly voice (Mariah had her launcher pressed against his back)

"Would you like another crumpet Mystel?" asked Hilary like she wasa posh old woman.

"Yes please Hilary, I would love another crumpet!" Mystelanswered in the same high pitched girls voice as crusher only Mystels voice was higher.

Lee who was putting sugar in his tea suddenly exclaimed

"Oh my! we're running out of sugar. I'd better go and get some." Hoping that he could sneak out of the kitchen window to his freedom, Lee got up from the miniture table and was about to go to the kitchen when. Guess who! Emily showed up with a huge bag of sugar and all the stuff you need for a tea party (Yet again I've never been to one!).

"There's no need for that Lee, I've got everything you need right here! So you can sit down and enjoy your tea !"

Mariah mouthed thanyou to Emily who smiled back and said no problem. Lee who hated tea, just glared at her as she went back to her original seat once again!You can always count on Emily to ruin everyones fun!

* * *

**Finally it'sfinished**! Oh rubbish but this means that I have to do the next chapter!Oh well, just to warn you the next chapter will not be put up for ages as I am going to write the next chap and hopefully the one after that so that you won't have to wait so long for all the chapters! Just in case G&T stands for gin and tonic. 

I am so sorry about all the mistakes in this chapter but I realised I was behind so kind of rushed a bit. I did check it but I probably missed some or just didn't realise. In the next chapter we will hear more about the people at the party and hopefully the party will end and Kai will start to tell them about how he's leaving and why!

Sorah: yeah thats cos' your stupid!

Me: not you again!

Well I hope you enjoyed that I know I kind of enjoyed writing. By the way I wrote the tea party bit at two in the morning so don't blame me if it's lame!I will be putting other things on the site as well beforeI continue putting walking with you up.

**Please review!**


End file.
